His Pride, Her Heart
by Aria Joelle
Summary: Draco's pride gets in the way of their happiness. He breaks it off to marry the girl his parents want him to be with. Hermione has to learn to cope with this. "The lonely" by Christina Perri. Rated T due to a could words just to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. JK rowling does.**

**Dont own the song either, its "The Lonely" by Christina Perri**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the doorway to the room of requirements. The room shifted into the image of the room she'd come to know so well over the last year. She checked her watch again.<p>

_2:12 am_

She knew she shouldn't be here. Out after hours, what would her professor say? She should be tucked away safely in her dorm. Not here. Not like this. Finally alone the dam of tears broke and flowed unmercifully down her pale face.

_Two am, where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. Everything was just as they had left it weeks ago. Pictures and trinkets scattered the room and the shelves. Memories of the time they'd spent together. Good and bad, though mostly good.

Her eyes landed on a picture frame sitting on the night stand. The frame was made of a delicate glass, he'd had it handmade just for her. A lion carved intricately into the side. She picked it up and stared at the picture for a moment, they were in Hogsmeade and he was sneaking up on her. Her picture self screamed and then giggled when he scooped her into his arms.

Closing her eyes she launched the frame across the room where it hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces.

Crying hysterically she ran around the room grabbing at random breakable items which all meet the same fate and the glass frame. This wasn't her. She never acted this way. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

_I'm a ghost of girl_

_I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_I use to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quite lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again…_

Finally she collapsed on the bed still openly crying her eyes out uncontrollably. She felt the loneliness take hold of her heart once more. It was a painful feeling. She was tired and her eye lids heavy. But sleep wouldn't take her, she's barely slept at all the last two weeks. She's grown accustom to falling asleep in his arms every night.

_To Afraid to go inside_

_For the fear of one more loveless night_

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep._

She pulled her knees up to her chest her whole body shaking from the force of her sobs. How could he do this to her? Had she done something wrong? He had said he loved her and she had foolishly believed him and allowed herself to fall head over heels. And she'd fallen harder than she'd thought humanly possible.

She use to know exactly who she was and where her life would go. Everything had been so carefully mapped out inside her head. No deviations. No hiccups in her plans. But now… all she could see was the unknown and how that frightened her.

_I'm a ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I use to know well_

_Dancing slowly in and empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing to myself a silent lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

She felt so broke and without a clue as to how to put herself back together. She didn't even know where to start. But the one thing she did know it that she would somehow get through this completely intact. She would manage to figure out a way to let _him _go.

She would let him do as his parents wished and let him marry _Her_. It's what the expected from their only child and she after all was nothing but a filthy little mudblood. Not even fit to shine his shoes as his parents would say.

_Broken pieces of…_

_A barely breathing Story._

_Where there once was love…_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely…_

Through it all though, she knew the one thing she'd never be able to let go of was the fact that for a brief moment in time they _had_ loved. It had been passionate and neither really had to try they just DID. She could even still remember the first time they'd kissed. It had been during one of their fights, and it had came up out of absolutely no where.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it Granger!" he growled in a tone that caught her completely off guard but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.<em>

"_What's the matter Malfoy? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" she stood her ground firmly._

"_I can take as good as I give except when it lands me in fucking detention bitch." He pushed her against the wall and pinned her with his arms._

"_Let me go Malfoy." She gasped for air when his hand began to tighten around her neck. She thrashed roughly trying to break free managing to kick him back slightly to which he snarled._

"_You'll pay for that mudblood." The insult had lost its meaning for her years ago but none the less she spit in his face the moment he said it. He growled once more and lunged for her forcing her back against the wall._

_Her head hit the cold stone painfully but before she had a chance to react his lips came crushing down on hers. When he finally pulled back he whispered softly_

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that… Hermione." Her name sounded like heaven rolling off his lips. Lips that were once again assaulting hers without mercy._

"_Draco…"_

* * *

><p>Now she was here. Alone. Crying over the same man. She was completely broken. Broken and alone. She wouldn't let harry and Ron help her with coping. Being alone was what she needed now. She would get through this with her head held high. The loneliness will be her savior, taking him place at her side. It would never let… not like he had. She smiled softly as the heaviness of her eye lids became too much and she drifted into an uneasy sleep while humming softly.<p>

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quite lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again…_

Unknown to Hermione, the very object of her distress had watched the whole scene in the shadows. When she finally drifted off to sleep he crossed the room quietly leaning down he kissed her damp lips one last time and whispered "I love you Hermione. Always." Before slipping out of the room to seal him fate.


End file.
